Eternally Yours
by Avgi
Summary: "You are the only one who can save us. The only one who can save the world." Lucy remembers a story her mother told her when she was a little girl. When the whispers haunt her thoughts, she is forced to walk the path that leads to her destiny. But will Natsu and the rest of her friends allow her to do so?
1. Chapter 1

_****__All things Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima. Picture also belong to its rightful owner._

* * *

**_Eternally Yours_**

**_Intro_**

_We didn't know this would happen. The day had started out like any other. Calm, peaceful with a hint of craziness, but that is to be expected from the one and only Fairy Tail Guild. _

"Natsu! My celestial spirits are not toys! Virgo is not a drilling tool for you to play with! Put her down!"

"Aw, come on Lucy, I'm only messing around." smiled the fire dragon slayer.

"You threatened Gray by saying you'd drill a hole in his head!" stated the aggravated Lucy.

"Fine!" Said Natsu, full of disappointment. He gently sat the pink haired spirit down to the ground and backed away.

"I'm sorry to cause you such great displeasure, princess. Do you wish to punish me?" Virgo asked blankly.

"No, Virgo. You can just go back now." Lucy smiled.

"As you wish! And with that, the pink haired maid disappeared back into the spirit world.

Lucy turned her attention back to her best friend who sat nearby, pouting.

"Natsu! We are on a job! Can't you take these things a little more seriously?" Lucy sighed.

"I was just having fun, Lucy. You don't have to be such a 'kill joy'." Natsu mumbled.

Team Natsu had taken a request to vanquish beasts that were terrorizing a nearby village. There five beasts in total. They were a crossover of lion and bear, with an enormous size to match. Three had gotten away, so Erza and Gray ordered Natsu, Lucy and Happy to take care of things while they go after the other beasts. Lucy had taken care of one of the creatures with Taurus. Natsu was handling the other beast and asked Lucy to summon Virgo. Once summoned, Natsu used her to finish it off, but also got a little carried away.

"Gray isn't even here! How do you even-"

"You guys talking about me?" Lucy was cut off. She quickly turned around and saw a smirking Gray looking in her direction.

"What! No! ...well um yes but…" Lucy trailed off with a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"She likes you…!" The small blue exceed dragged.

"I do not!" The blond protested back. The ice make wizard couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Don't act so cocky, ice princess!" Natsu growled.

"I'm not even here two minutes and you're already picking a fight with me, flame brain?" He snapped back.

"You're just lucky you weren't here five minutes ago or you'd be eating y dust right now, droopy eyes!"

"Enough!" Lucy yelled in attempt to grab their attention. Both boys looked in her direction. "Gray, what happened? Did you manage to get the rest of the monsters?"

Gray smirked at her question. "See for yourself." Lucy didn't notice it before but close by, two of the three monsters were frozen solid in a block of his ice.

"But thats two. Where is the third?" she asked.

"Erza is dealing with it right now. She said something about making a new costume out of it or something." By that single sentence, a chill went down everyone's spine. The thought of Erza skinning the poor beast alive was something that would haunt their dreams for at least a month.

"Well, we're done over here too. So lets get back to the village and collect the reward! 800,000 J, here I come!" the blonde mage cheered!

"Yeah, I'm also getting pretty hungry. What do you say Happy? Roasted fish kebab with extra hot sauce!"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy P.O.V.

"This is great!" I exhaled with delight. "To think we finally finished a job without losing our reward money!"

"Yes, I have to say I am very pleased with our work's outcome." Erza said with a smile on her face.

After we had informed the village that the monsters were taken care of, they happily gave us our reward and also treated us to a night of celebration with food and drinks.

"Whatever! As long as there are faces to punch, I'm satisfied!" Natsu laughed.

"Aye sir!" Happy added.

"Idiot, don't you understand that the reason why we never get our reward is because of you?" Gray growled.

"You are just as much to blame as I am!" Natsu growled back.

"Enough!" Erza's voice was so fierce it made the boys stop immediately. "We are minutes away from the guild and I don't want you boys acting in such a manner when we do so!"

"Yeah guys, why can't we just enjoy the rest of the walk home without fighting?" I asked with a pout. Natsu and Gray both looked at my sad expression and couldn't help but agree. "Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I pump my fist in the air full of excitement. Laughing along, the guys and the exceed ran ahead of us full of energy.

"They just can't stay still can they?" Erza exhaled while shaking her head.

"Nope, not even for a second." I giggled. We started following the guys down the hill when, suddenly, there was a piercing pain in my head. Faint whispers followed shortly after. I steady my head on my hand while my face cringed from the paint.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" I open my eyes and saw Erza looking back in my direction with an expression that was drowned in worry.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a slight headache." I attempted to smile. At first she showed a little hesitation, but reassured, Erza kept walking. The pain started to fade and the whispers had gone away, so without giving it a second thought, I followed my friends back home.

* * *

**Avgi here,**

**Came back from vacation and I have a bunch of stories for you guys. I know this is rather small but its just the intro. ** **This story has to do with some yet to be answered things from Fairy Tail. Call it and 'Alternate Ending' to Fairy Tail or whatever. Can't say what it is about, so you'll have to keep reading. As always I'd love to hear some feedback to see if I"m doing well or need to improve. Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_All things Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima. Picture also belong to its rightful owner._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Whispers**

"Hello Fairy Tail Guild! Team Natsu is back!" yelled the hyper Fire Dragon Slayer. "Now who dares to fight me?"

"Welcome back guys!" The sweet voice of the polite Mirajane was heard from the back of the bar. "You must be hungry. Would you like me to make you something?" she asked with a smile.

"Crispy salmon fishy, please!" Happy cheered with excitement. Mira only nodded and went straight to work.

"Gray!" a certain blue haired water mage emerged from the crowd

and ran towards the said ice-make wizard. "I missed you so much my love!" She leaped into the air, planning one embracing him, but with one swoop, he was out of her range and she plummeted to the ground. Not paying any attention, Gray continued to head over to a table and grabbed a seat. Not giving up, Juvia rushed after him.

"Lucy!" A friendly voice yelled in the near distance. I turned my attention in that direction only to see Levy running towards me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Levy, but I wasn't gone that long." The second I finished my sentence her petite arms were around me, squeezing with all her might.

"It doesn't matter." with one last squeeze, she released me. "I've had major writer's block and I need your help, Lucy!"

"Oh, well I can help you with that."I reassured her. Before I could even react, Levy was pushing me down to the ground. "What the-."

"Gajeel! Come and fight me!" Natsu yelled. He apparently threw a chair that was heading in our direction. When I raised my head, the chair was in pieces before Gajeel.

"Bring it, Salamander." As usual, the boys went all out in their little brawl.

"Unbelievable." I said while I picked myself off the ground. "To think they would have anything better to do." I sighed.

"Don't worry Lucy. At least you still have your head." she laughed. "Now come on, I want to hear about your mission. Maybe it will inspire me and get rid of my writer's block." She grabbed my hand and lead me to the table that she was sitting at not too long ago. "So, what happened?" she asked with curiosity.

"We completed the mission with no problems whatsoever. See, we had to-."

"You got the whole reward!" Levy interrupted me.

"Um- yeah."

"Didn't you guys destroy or mess up the mission?"

"No. Why would you ask that?" I was rather hurt, but I knew Levy didn't mean it in a harsh way.

"No, I'm just that saying because, knowing the usual group pairing and the usual outcome of your missions, something must have gone wrong. But hey, you did great! I'm glad!"

"Yeah, there were some close calls, but everything turned out fine."

"I bet it was all Natsu's fault." Both of us looked up and saw Elfman standing next to us. "If Lucy wasn't there, it would have probably been a failure. If he wasn't a real man, then he wouldn't be losing control."

"Oh-no, its not entirely his fault. I think we're just growing into a stronger team." I tried to save the situation. Butt before I could, a roar of aggravation filled the already noisy room.

"Elfman! Do you want a piece of me too?" Natsu yelled.

"A real man would accept." And with that, he joined in the battle.

"Honestly, don't they have something better to do?" I asked in frustration, but Levy only laughed. Maybe it was from all the commotion, or all of the noise, but my head started hurting again. I started getting a little woozy, it felt like I was about to pass out. "Hey, Levy. I'm not feeling so hot. Can we do this another time?"

Levy looked at me with concern "Yeah, sure Lucy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a slight head ache. I'll be fine." I said while getting up from my chair.

"Get well soon, Lucy." She yelled as I exited the Guild Hall doors.

The minute I was outside, I knew that walking home by myself had "bad idea" written all over it, but being who I am, I didn't want people to worry about me. I dragged my feet on the pavement of the street with my head raised down, and I had only reached the the market place in town. In the rate I was going at, it was most probable I wouldn't have even reached my apartment. But, even to my amazement, I did, even though it took a longer time than it usually did to reach my home. I inserted the key in the keyhole and twisted. The doors felt like they weighed a ton. When I finally managed to open the doors, I closed them shut and headed immediately for my bed. Before even reaching the fluffy, comfortable goodness, a high pitched ring screeched in my head followed by a sharp pain. "I don't… ughhh.. understand." I stated while grabbing my head, slightly massaging it to relieve some of the pain. Just like before, whispers took over as the screeching sounds started to fade.

"_Sun hidden in the Earth"_ a familiar voice faintly said, but just enough for me to understand it. Even though it was familiar, I could not figure out who it was.

After a few more minutes, the whispers and pain had died down. I opened my eyes and found myself kneeling on the floor next to my bed. I let out a loud sigh and tilted my head down, relieved it was all over. Once I looked down, horror surged through me. One of the wood panels on my floor had carvings of some sort of ancient script, blood covering all of it. Pain returned, but it came from my hand. I looked to my right and saw the tip of my fingers bleeding. "Did I do this?" I whispered. Freaked out I race to my communication lacrima and called the person I knew would be able to help me.

"Yeah what is it, Lucy?" Levy asked with a yawn.

"Levy! Levy, please, I need your help!" I frantically said.

"Lu, its three in the morning… what happened." I froze. I left the Guild at around eight or nine. I knew I took a little longer to get home but not six hours. I remembered I catching a glimpse of my clock before I lost it and it read nine twenty-five. Could it be- "Lu? Are you okay." I snapped out of it and looked at my friend who had a deathly worried face plastered on.

"Get here as fast as possible."

* * *

**Here is the first chapter to Eternally Yours. I really hope you guys like this story. Favorite and follow and, as always, leave a review, it helps me out a lot :)**


	3. Note

**Author's note. **

Hello everyone. I hoped I would never have to do this to you but, no new chapter... and there won't be anymore. Do not worry, the story will continue. I had an idea to tie my two stories together, so Eternally Yours will become a sequel to Falling Stars. I just don't have enough time anymore, especially because I'm writing 3 stories at the same time. So for now, for whoever is reading this story, I deeply apologize. I promise it will continue on but after the story of Falling Stars is over. If you are reading Falling Stars already, good on ya, hope to see your wonderful face around every update. If you have not read it, go ahead and do so (for those who have not liked it, you will be deeply missed). It is 4:40 a.m. right now and I have to study tomorrow. Again I apologize and I wish you a good morning.

Bye


End file.
